Character Approval/Winter Yun
finisheddddd 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Winter’s mother was a famous emissary, who rose to fame when she rescued a whole group of elves from another flood in Atlantis. Winter’s father was an expert in the Elvin marketing field, who have gained a various amount of touch with powerful businessmen, and entrepreneurs. With such powerful and influential parents, Winter was born to be respected. His life was planned out by his parents before he was even born. They had in mind a huge, glorious life for their one and only son, and expected him to follow it without any doubts. I mean, who would refuse such a great life? Well, his parents certainly didn't expect Winter to choose low-classed friends over respected and privileged peers to hang out with. And they also definitely did not expect their only son to ditch the ten piles of before-school homework they assigned him to do. They also found every elf for every ability and paid them a ridiculous amount so they could go through ability detecting with Winter before Foxfire started. His parents were very controlling, and if not, downright abusive. They wrecked their son with hurtful words if he disobeyed them. They forced him to hang out with friends they ''chose, and they forced him to wear the clothes ''they chose and bought. They treated Winter as if he was nothing but a puppet they should play with. They thought it was for the best for him. With Winter's handy photographic memory, Winter breezed through those before-school assignments. But as his parents forced him to do Level 6's homework examples, things got rough and Winter chickened out. Why were his parents forcing him to do those homework? Why were his parents so eager to have him manifest? Why were they so...obsessed? He used to love studying and learning new stuff. But now, the things he used to love became the top 2 things he hated. Foxfire was just around the corner and Winter was preparing all the materials he needed in excitement. No, he wasn't excited to learn. He was excited to meet friends, though. But most of all, he was waiting for the taste of freedom; to go beyond the secure, annoying boundary line his parents trapped him in. ----- It was a disaster. At the very first day of school, Winter was already aiming for the infamous Keefe Sencen's title as the Master of Mischief and the Tormentor of Principals. Slipping bananas in the hallway, putting stink bombs on corners, boy, Winter was in a bunch of trouble just by the end of the first day. He was famous for his pranks and all the mentors were sick of him. He skipped a level due to his knowledge(thanks to the homework his parents forced him to do) when he was a Level 4. His mentors were more than grateful to get him off their responsibility. In Level 4, he manifested as a Froster. His parents were more disappointed than satisfied, as they were Telepath and Conjurers, both of which were respected by many elves. But Froster...? Sure, it was a powerful Talent, but it was looked down upon many elves. Well, at least he's able to pass the Elite Levels. In Level 6, he manifested again as a Polyglot and took the elite linguistic(or what was it called?), class. Although he had a lot of trouble picking up accents of other species, he was flawless in mimicking. He was able to escape detention multiple times by mimicking his mom's high pitched voice. Years went by and he was a Foxfire graduate. Winter was planning on holding a Winnowing Gala, when his parents told him that they arranged a marriage for him. And then, he had enough. When I said "he had enough", I meant, "he lost it". Saying tons of bad stuff that would get him in a month's worth of grounding, he slammed the door to his house and left his parents. He was fine with doing extra homework. But having his parents choosing something that could change his life forever? No, that was too far. He was a Foxfire graduate, and he could live by himself through his birth fund until he found a spot in Nobility. He started off in his grandmother's house. His grandmother was a kind Fluctuator who was the polar opposite of Winter's parents. He stayed in her mansion until he was recruited as a Regent. Working efficiently, he earned his spot as an Emissary after months of working in Nobility. He was invited to a Winnowing Gala held by an elf called Iris Lin and the two met together and grew fond of each other. After 5 years of knowing each other the two married. Winter is now 29 years old, working as an emissary. hApPiLy eVeR aFtEr reee im finished and sorry for grammar errors 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Like his name, he is cold. He loves to scowl and avoid conversations that need him being emotional and all that. He won't hesitate to flip you if you ever insult him or anyone he cares about and is very loyal. His loyalty and kindness is pretty hard to achieve, but once you do, you won Winter's undying loyalty forever. He hates being bossed around and is more of a rebel than a follower, as he would do the polar opposite of the things you tell him to do. He's more of an anti-social elf than an introvert and is street-smart. Also pretty good with numbers and calculating ahead of time, due to his father teaching him business stuff when he was young. All these traits may make him seem tough and confident, but deep inside, he's very insecure. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) xiumin winter has ice blue eyes and platinum hair. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good with numbers and calculating. Great at his ability. Terrible at picking up accents. Wants to be better at skills, as he just recently started to pick up those skills such as levitating and telekinesis. He's average at all the skills but is somehow more talented in outward channeling and blinking. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) Polyglot and Froster ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved